Un viejo amigo
by rina-jaganshi
Summary: El momento en que Ezio se encuentra con Leonardo. Spoiler Assassin's Creed:Brotherhood Ezio/Leonardo


Un viejo amigo

Advertencia: Spoiler del juego Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood

Disclaimer: El juego no me pertenece.

Siguió la voz que le llamaba, con cuidado bajó las escaleras donde una caja atrajo su atención, "colocada para eso" pensó para sí. Preparó su hoja oculta e inmediatamente giró, detuvo su ataque al reconocer a la persona.

—¡Ezio, sabía que eras tú! —el asesino sonrió abiertamente.

—¡Leonardo, ven aquí! —exclamó invadido por la felicidad, el pintor no dudo ni un segundo en lanzarse a sus brazos.

—Sabía que sólo tú podrías ser el causante de lo sucedido en el Castillo de San Ángelo —sonrió tristemente dando un paso hacia atrás— No podemos dejar que nos vean juntos, vayamos a otro lado —se cruzó de brazos pensando— ¡Lo tengo! A las afueras de la ciudad hay una pequeña casa, está lo bastante alejada de los guardias ambulantes.

—Yo te sigo —saltó agarrándose del sobresaliente del edificio de enfrente, por el cual escaló hasta llegar a lo alto, desde donde le indicó a Leonardo que comenzara a andar. Éste así lo hizo.

Teniendo cuidado de no ser visto por los arqueros que vigilaban los tejados, el asesino saltaba por los techos, todo sin perder de vista a su viejo amigo. Pronto dejaron la ciudad atrás, por lo que tuvo que bajar y mezclarse con las pocas personas que iban en su misma dirección, tomando la precaución de no acercarse demasiado le vio entrar en el lugar, enseguida, él le imitó sigilosamente.

—Ahora ya podemos hablar —el inventor se recargó sobre una pared de aspecto deteriorado. Los pocos muebles que había, una mesa con dos sillas, un sillón y una cama, estaban descuidados, daba la impresión de estar abandonada.

—¿Qué ha sido de ti, Leonardo? —inquirió acercándose a su amigo, quien suspiró tristemente.

—Los Borgia han comprado mis servicios… no he tenido opción —comentó suplicante. En sus ojos se distinguía la culpa. El asesino le tomó de la muñeca hasta atraerlo a su cuerpo para abrazarlo.

—¿Te han hecho daño? —preguntó con ira.

—No les sirvo moribundo, Ezio —negó suavemente con la cabeza, aferrándose más al pecho del Auditore—. Aunque siempre que me rehúso a crear alguna maquina me amenazan con la muerte, en el fondo he pensado que sería mejor que acabaran con mi vida…

—No digas eso —le interrumpió apartándolo lo suficiente para que sus miradas se encontraran.

—Pero es verdad, ¡no tienes idea de las monstruosidades que he creado! —se apartó bruscamente y comenzó a caminar desesperado— ¡Oh Ezio, me odiarás cuando las veas! ¡Lo peor de todo es que seguramente los Borgia las quieren usar no sólo contra el pueblo, sino para destruirte a ti! —su faena fue interrumpida.

—Leonardo estate tranquilo, no es tan fácil deshacerse de mí —le sonrió conciliador sosteniéndolo por los hombros.

El inventor no pudo evitarlo y se lanzó a los fuertes brazos del asesino. Le había extrañado tanto que no le importaba nada en ese momento que no fuera la calidez que le inundaba desde adentro. Levantó la cabeza, enseguida, comenzó a eliminar la distancia con el Auditore hasta juntar sus labios en un tierno beso. Su extraordinaria mente no pensaba con claridad, sólo se concentraba en el hecho de aferrarse más a la persona que tenía enfrente.

Por otro lado, el asesino permaneció quieto. Imaginó que haría si fuera otro hombre el que se atreviera a hacer eso, sin embargo, era Leonardo el que abrió su boca dándole permiso para invadirla con su atrevida lengua. Y así lo hizo, le cogió de la cintura para recargarlo en la pared y profundizó el beso por unos segundos más, después, el inventor fue quien se separó en busca de aire. Cayendo en cuenta de lo que había hecho, agachó la cabeza apenado.

—No debí… —su frase quedó inconclusa pues el castaño le besó nuevamente. Sólo un rápido roce que terminó con una ligera mordida en su labio inferior.

—Me encargaré de las maquinas —sonrió liberando al ojiazul de la prisión que había formado con su cuerpo y el muro. Tranquilamente caminó hasta la puerta, donde se detuvo lanzándole una última mirada— Terminaremos esto después —salió de la casa dejando atrás a su viejo amigo.

Rina: Algo sencillo que se me ocurrió el otro día cuando me acordaba del juego, que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza XD.


End file.
